


Sure, Blue.

by angelsarebeautiful



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, IM IN LOVE WITH THEM, Love them, but probably not after a while of that there wont be more, but still, i have another fic coming with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarebeautiful/pseuds/angelsarebeautiful
Summary: After another fight with the dark sides, Orange went off and decided to go pout in the imagination. Someone stumbles upon him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Orange Side
Kudos: 12





	Sure, Blue.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tfw you pour your heart out but the mic was off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570066) by [Mister_Scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Scandalous/pseuds/Mister_Scandalous). 



“Hello?”

Orange whipped his head around, looking around for the voice that had just called out. It couldn’t be one of the other sides- the others hated him. Especially Feelings and Lies, they liked to hide him away. His eyes landed on someone- Curiosity, is what they called him.

A kid with paint splattered overalls stood in front of him, his head cocked to the side. What was his name? L… Lo? It doesn’t matter, he’s probably here to make fun of him. Or just make the situation worse.

“What the hell do you want?”

The side flinched at the irritation, but didn’t walk away. They only watched him with careful eyes, deciding on what to do next. Orange watched as he walked over to him, sitting down near him. This made Orange scoot further away from him, furiously wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay… You don’t look very well, and I wanted to make you feel better. Would you like to look at my rock collection?”

The other held out the rocks towards Orange, barely understanding the depth of the situation. Orange chuckled, wiping the tears away from his face once again. “Sure, why not... What types of rocks are there?” 

“Oh, so I found this one rock near the river over there- it looks like obsidian! It shouldn’t be possible, from what Thomas has learned about obsidian. But, I think it’s obsidian.” The side gestured to the black onyx in his collection. Orange could tell it was onyx- he searched up rocks and crystals in his free time- but he wasn’t going to diminish the others' train of thought. It was very calming listening to his rant, not that Orange would admit it. “And I have a couple of other rocks- this one has a fossil inside it!- And, and! This one has crystals all over it! Its so cool, isn’t it?”

“...Yeah. It is.” This made the other super excited, grabbing Orange’s arm and pulling him over to the creek. Maybe hanging out with this one wasn’t so bad. He didn't care that orange made Thomas act out or got him in trouble. “Can I call you Orange? I mean, I know we are supposed to call each other by what we represent, but its easier this way."

“Sure… I’ll, uh, I’ll call you Blue. Because you’re wearing a blue t-shirt right now.”

“Yeah! The Color Gang!"

Orange smiled, crouching down and looking into the river full of rocks. Blue jumped into the water and splashed Orange, beaming with happiness.

“Should we go search for rocks now, Orange?”

“Sure, Blue.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so glad I got to read Mister_Scandalous' fic because this was inspired by it! I wanted to indulge further into the idea of Orange and Logan and I thought it would've been cute. It isn't canon compliant to their fic, as there's another coming after this but, go read their stories! They are really good.


End file.
